HG University Love or studies?
by kdlovehg
Summary: Follow Katniss Everdeen as she struggles to figure out what she wants in a guy, in her life and for her family. The usually shy and stubborn girl has to change her lifestyle by living on her own without anyone else to protect. What's more important for her, love or studies? Will she always remember why she is there or will she put her needs before her family?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! As it's my birthday I decided to post this new story and I'll try to update again tomorrow. :)

Chapter 1

Katniss Pov

I awake to see my mother burst through the door and open the curtains. "Mum", I moan as a bright light shines through the window. I get no privacy.

"Katniss" she said ripping off my duvet, "time to get up, you have a big day ahead of you". I knew what she meant, a few weeks ago I had applied for the Hunger Games University and last month I was sent a letter of acceptance.

After my mum left I got up, showered and put on a green t-shirt and black trousers. Then I went downstairs and had cereal. On my way upstairs Prim ran out of her room screaming. I stop her and say "Prim, what's the matter".

"I-I thought you left without saying goodbye", she stuttered.

I tell her "Prim I would never do that. C'mon you can help me finish packing" I say leading her toward my room.

After packing I had two suitcases and a backpack. Then we go outside and I say goodbye to my mum and Prim. "Katniss will you come back?" Prim asked.

Kneeling down to hug Prim I whisper "I'll be gone for three years but I'll visit for Christmas and birthdays and I'll always call".

"I'll miss you", she whimpers. "I'll miss you too, goodbye", I reply. Then I kiss her forehead and stand up. I wave goodbye as I climb into the taxi and we pull away. It's a 3 hour drive so I should be there by 2pm. I then ask the driver to turn on the radio and I stare out the window getting lost in my thoughts.

Peeta Pov

 _"I'm sorry Mr Mellark it seems you grades aren't up to standard"._

 _"What", I yell. "But I was accepted I got A-A* in all my subjects"._

 _"Well I'm sorry but you must be mistaken", he said carelessly while continuing his work "You're being dropped"._

 _I leave feeling miserable and go home explaining myself to my mother . She stares disappointed and begins to rant about everything that shows how useless I am to her. Screaming she grabs a rolling pin and hits me at the back of my head saying, "You're such a disappointment, I hate you!". Then she slams the door leaving me alone outside of my house in the cold._

I awake with a startle to the sound of my neighbours shouting. It's 11 o'clock and I go to my window and look out to see a girl hugging someone who I presume is her little sister. She then waves and gets into the taxi. While watching the woman I remember I'm supposed to be going to my new university. So I shower and change into a brown t-shirt and black trousers. I then grab my luggage -1 suitcase, a duffle bag and a backpack-and walk downstairs for breakfast. I go to the kitchen and make some toast because I'm in a hurry then I say goodbye to my Dad and leave. As I go outside I throw my luggage in the boot of the car and drive off. I leave at 11.20 so hopefully I'll get their by 2.20pm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Arrivals

Katniss Pov

The taxi pulls up and I pay the driver. I then get my luggage and step out of the taxi to see the university. I stared at in awe, it was huge and their were five different parts to the university. I presume 2 were for the where the lectures would take place, and two were dorms for the students that wanted to stay at the university and one that looked like the main building. In the middle of all the building's was a fountain surrounded by grass and 4 concrete pathways leading to different building's. I decide to go to the main building because I don't have a roster sheet yet and I'm not sure where my dorm is let alone my room.

When I finally get to the main building I go inside and see a small reception. However their wasn't anyone at the desk, I pressed the bell and heard footsteps and I saw a man who looked 20 come over. But when the man looked up I realized it was...Gale Hawthorne. Gale was my best friend and hunting partner, and he was two years older than me. "Hi, how can I help you?", he asked looking up.

"Gale, what are you doing here and why are you in a uniform?", I questioned him.

"I'm here because I'm starting my 3rd year in this university and I'm an assistant at this reception to earn some money. Katniss, do you go to this university too?", he replied.

I tell him, "yes, this is my first year, it's good to see you again, I missed you. Anyway do you have my roster sheet". He walks over to a computer and fills in my information because he already knows me so well, he then prints off a sheet and gives me a key and card.

"I missed you too. Here, this is you're roster sheet, it says what lessons you have, who with and when they are, and this is your id card. Swipe it at your dorm to go in and your key is for your room. C'mon I'll give you a tour of the university", he says.

I follow him and he takes me to a building and we go inside, we go up 2 staircases and he tells me to swipe my card at the dorm, I do so and it opens. He tells me that each level has 25 rooms-13 on the left and 12 on the right and my room is 47 so I'm on the right. "Ok", he says "the kitchen is at the end of the hall and the bathrooms are two doors down". He walks down 5 doors, "And this is your room, I have to go I'll see you later catnip, bye". After he leaves I use my key to open the door and go inside. It's a small room but i like it. It has a bed on the right and a desk. Straight ahead is a window with a perfect view of the fountain and a sunset shining behind the main building. On the left is a cupboard, drawers, a mirror and sink. Just as I put my luggage down someone taps me on the shoulder, I turn around to see a girl with long red hair and sea green eyes.

She smiles at me and says "Hi, I'm Annie Cresta, my room is opposite you."

"Hi", I say deciding that I like her "I'm Katniss, it's nice to meet you. It's my first year here".

"Mine too, by the way there's a party tomorrow in the empty room next to the kitchen, where were going to find out who is in charge of our dorm. Are you coming?" she asks.

"Sure", I tell her.

"Okay, I got to go, bye", I wave as she leaves. It's 6 o'clock, then I unpack and put a clock and photo of my mum and Prim on my drawers, and I put my laptop on the desk. I finish unpacking my clothing and items then I get changed into my pyjamas and go to bed at 9pm because i'm so tired.

* * *

Annie Pov (Before she meets Katniss)

I've been here a week and it kind of lonely. It takes me forever to get settled that's why I hate moving. I'm sitting on my bed thinking of what to do when suddenly I see a taxi pull up outside and a girl get out. Finally some company, I hope that she comes to my dorm because the only other people here are either in their mid 20's or are staying in other dorms. I watch as she goes to the main building but she doesn't come out for a while. After a while I see another car pull into the car park and my hopes get dashed when a blonde boy gets out. I was hoping that Finnick was in that car but he isn't. I hope he gets here soon because there's going to be a party tomorrow and I want to go with him, even though he doesn't know about it yet.

I hear footsteps outside and two people talking. After I hear someone say bye I wait a few moments then open the door to see the girl from the taxi. I go up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and smiles at me, she has straight black hair, grey eyes and olive skin. I say "Hi, I'm Annie Cresta, my room is opposite you".

She replies saying "I'm Katniss, it's nice to meet you. It's my first year here". I'm so happy that another girl is in my dorm.

I ask her "Mine too, by the way theirs a party tomorrow in the empty room next to the kitchen, where were going to find out who is in charge of our dorm. Are you coming?". I hope she will say yes because I don't want to go alone.

"Sure", she says. Yes!

I suddenly remember that I'm supposed to call Finnick so I say, "Okay, I got to go, bye". She waves to me as I leave, at least I know I'm not going to be alone for 3 years. I call Finnick.

Annie: Hi Finnick

Finnick: Hi Annie

Annie: I miss you

Finnick: I miss you too

Annie: When are you going to get here? We start classes tomorrow

Finnick: I'm on my way I should get their by 7.30pm

Annie: Ok, well you know my room is 46 and I'll give you the tour.

Finnick: Thanks

Annie: No problem, Bye

Finnick: Bye

I hang up the phone, then get a snack and wait on my bed.

* * *

Peeta Pov

I arrive at the university at 3pm, i'm late because of the traffic and I pull into the left parking lot. I get out of the car and grab my luggage, then look at the university. It has two buildings at the front, one on the left and one on the right and two buildings at the side, and straight ahead is a huge building with the American flag at the top. In the middle of all the building is a huge fountain surrounded by grass and 4 pathways. I decide that I should get my roster sheet so I go to the main building to get my equipment and ask for directions because i'm new. I open the door and go inside to a small reception, then press the bell, but no one comes. I stand for about 15 minutes waiting and then I walk around the school giving myself the tour. When I go back to the reception it's 6pm so I press the bell again and wait. After a while a voice says "Hey, how long have you been waiting for?".

I turn around and see a man who looked between 16-18. He looked tall and athletic. Then I saw him give me a confused look. "I've been here for 15 minutes but I came earlier and no-one was here", I said.

He nods, "Hi, i'm Finnick, room 40, you're Peeta, right?".

"Yes, room 48, how did you know my name?", I reply.

"You're really popular and rich in my district", he smirks mischievously and continues, "so, seen as we have the same dorm, do you know where it is?".

"Follow me, so do you know anyone here?", I say trying to make conversation and avoid the topic of my hometown.

"Annie Cresta, she's my girlfriend and missed me a lot, I mean who wouldn't? Hey, lots of girls like you so why don't you have your first girlfriend?", he says.

"Um...I'm not looking for a relationship right now", I say clearing my throat.

"Your straight right? Not that there's anything wrong with being-" he asks confused.

I cough violently embarrassed that it isn't obvious and interrupt him, okay maybe i'm giving off mixed signals, "Yep, definitely" I say eying him carefully.

When I find the right building we go inside and see a woman in uniform, I ask "Excuse me do you know how we can get our roster sheet's and id cards?".

She nods and walks to a small desk "Names and year?" she states. We tell her and she prints off our sheets and id cards, then hands them to us.

"Thanks", I say. I then go to our dorm and find our rooms.

"I'll see you later", he says then knocks on a door and a girl opens, she screams his name and hugs him. So I decide to go to my room. It has a window, bed, desk, mirror, sink, cupboard and drawers. I unpack then go to bed, exhausted.

* * *

Finnick pov (Before he meets Peeta)

I'm here finally. I've just arrived at the Hunger Games University and I park my car. I get my luggage and check the time -6pm- then I walk straight to a huge building and go inside. I see a blonde guy at a desk waiting so I decide to ask him a question "Hey, how long have you been waiting for?". When he turns around I notice he had blue eyes and realise it's Peeta Mellark one of the richest kids in the world - and no i'm not being dramatic. He has his own car, jet, he could even buy a house and lots of girls want to date him but he always turns them down, weird.

He then says, "I've been here for 15 minutes but I came earlier and no-one was here".

I nod and decide to introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Finnick, room 40, you're Peeta, right?". It wouldn't hurt to get a new -rich- friend but he seems nice, so I like him.

He then says "Yes, room 48, how did you know my name?".

I decide to tell him the truth, "You're really popular in my city (district) and rich, so, seen as we have the same dorm, do you know where it is".

He starts to walk off and says "Follow me, so do you know anyone here?".

I walk after him and reply "Annie Cresta, she's my girlfriend and missed me a lot."

I then decide to ask him a serious question, "Hey, lots of girls like you so why don't you have your first girlfriend".

He looks worried and replies "Um...I'm not looking for a relationship right now".

"Your straight right? Not that there's anything wrong with being-" I ask confused before he cuts me off.

He coughs violently and a slight pink appears on his cheeks "Yep, definitely" he says eying me carefully.

I follow him inside a building and then he asks a woman if she knows how we can get our roster sheets and id cards. She nods and walks to a small desk with a computer and printer. She asks for our names and which year were in and I tell her. She then types our information on a computer and hands us our sheets and id cards. Peeta thanks her and we go to our dorm and swipe the cards and find our rooms.

I remember Annie and say, "I'll see you later". Then I knock on door 46 and Annie opens the door. Before I can say hi she screams my name and hugs me. I see Peeta go and Annie finally releases me.

"Hi", I say and smile. She then hugs me again and tells me that she missed me so much. I take both her hands and kiss her then take a deep breath, "Annie, will you be my date to the party?".

"Yes" she screams and hugs me. We talk for a little bit and then I tell her I have to go unpack.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bye", I say and kiss her.

She smiles and says "Bye". I go to my room unpack then go to bed at 9:30pm.

* * *

Annie Pov (Before Finnick comes)

I'm sitting on my bed waiting for Finnick it's 7pm only 30 minutes to go. I miss him so much. I wait a while and then hear a knock at the door, I jump up and fling the door open. As soon as I see him I give him a hug, never wanting to let go. After a while I realise that we haven't spoken. I release him and he says "Hi", and smiles, I've missed hearing his voice and seeing his smile. I hug him again and tell him I missed him so much. He then takes both my hands, kisses me and I see him take a deep breath. I panic for a moment thinking he might propose but then he says "Annie, will you be my date to the party".

I giggle and scream "Yes" and hug him again. We talk for a while in the hallway and then he says he has to go unpack. He says goodbye and kisses me. I smile and say "Bye". Then he leaves. I then get in bed and go to sleep with a huge smile on my face looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'm sorry there are a lot of pov swaps, its only for this chapter, unless you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We meet... Kind of

Katniss Pov

I wake up to a beeping sound and I roll over to turn off my alarm clock. I moan and get up to check the time, it's 9am. I climb out of bed and check my roster sheet and see I have 1 class today, pe (sport) at 11 o'clock. "Why", I whimper not wanting to do lessons straight away. I force myself up and grab some clothes and a towel, then open the door and walk down the hallway to the bathrooms. I open the door which reads "ladies restroom" and to my left are cubicles and to my right are showers and changing rooms and straight ahead are lockers. First I go to the bathroom and then I wash my hands. Next I put my clothes in a locker and grab my towel then take a shower. When I finished my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and went outside. I opened my locker and grabbed my clean clothes. Then I went into a changing room, dried myself off and put on my clean clothes. I was wearing a blue sequin top and some black leggings and give my hair a wavy look. I then picked up my towel and dirty clothes and leave. When I get to my room I go inside, throw my clothes into a basket of the floor for my weekly wash and grab a notebook and folder, then I take my pencil case.

* * *

Peeta Pov

I wake up at 9.15am and get up. I then look out my window and see a clear blue sky and hope that something good will come from today. I get up and walk over to my brown desk and pick up my roster sheet. I go down the list until I find today's date and see I have one lesson at 11 o'clock for 2-3 hours. I then put the sheet down and go to some drawers and grab new clothes, I then shower and change into a white t-shirt and black trousers. Next I grab a folder and some pencils then check the time one last time- it's 10:30am- well it's my first lesson I might as well go early to meet my new teacher and some classmates.

* * *

Katniss Pov

I head down the hallway and swipe my card, then I go down the stairs. I then open the door and walk toward the main building. I'm walking along one of the pathways and as i'm turning to walk under an arch to the fountain. Smack! I fall to the floor and realise I've just bumped into someone. Great first impression. "I'm so sorry" I stutter while picking up my folder and some pages. I then see him bend down to pick up his folder and he hands me some sheets then stands up. We both apologise repeatedly to each other.

Then a gentle, male voice concludes, "No, sorry it's my fault", I look up momentarily and see a muscular boy with ashy blonde hair holding his hand out to me. Unsure of what to do I put I put my hand in his and surprisingly he pulls me up. I then stand their sheepishly and put some hair behind my ear.

I clutch my books tight to my chest and say "thanks" then walk under the arch towards the main building.

I decide to do something that will take my mind off things, tweeter or at least that's what we call it. It's basically twitter but we like this name better because it sounds like the noise a bird makes. I turn my phone on and check my direct messages and have a new follower, a boy named Peeta from a year ago. He had sent me a few messages but I never really noticed him. I can't tell what he looks like from his photo but he looks blonde and cute.

I message him back saying: hey, it's Katniss congrats on getting into a university I got to go to have a lecture on sports :( bye :).

I walk into the main building and it is huge. I sit at a seat in the third row and hear a noise.

It's my phone, I look at it and see a message from Peeta: thanks, nice hair by the way.

That's so sweet and a bit creepy. I smile embarrassed and think to myself... but wait how can he see my hair. By this time half the seats are filled up so I look around and see at least 20 blonde guys. Great. I message him back saying: thanks but how can you see me.

Then the lecture begins- I turn my phone on silent- and our professor introduces himself, "Hello, I'm Mr Abernathy, your professor", he continues but then I look in my bag and see my phone light up, wait is Peeta messaging me while we have to learn.

I look at the message and it says: Easy your beautiful.

I blush slightly concerned but continue to message him in class, while listening. Personally i'm not fond of lectures I find them so boring but if I want to be a coach then I need to listen.

When class is over I message Peeta saying: Where are you? But as soon as I do everyone gets up to leave and so do I. Next thing I know i'm lost in a crowd of students and I can't find him.

When I finally get out of the crowd I head to my room and get a message: sorry, I tried to catch up to you but I couldn't find you in the crowd, maybe we could meet later. Maybe, I message him.

* * *

Peeta Pov (Before he meets Katniss)

I leave my room and head to a pair of doors on the opposite side of the hallway and go through them. Once outside I walk straight ahead to the main building and then get on a pathway and just as i'm turning a corner I feel a thump in my chest and I drop my folder. Shocked I look down and see a girl with wavy black hair and she keeps saying "I'm so sorry" and grabbing paper. She looks pretty even though I can't see her properly. So I bend down and pick up my folder and pick up some of her sheets then give them to her. But not before I can get a good look at her face. She looks embarrassed, it's adorable. I have to resist the urge to kiss her. I then apologise and we both keep saying sorry for a few minutes. I then stand up and remember my manners, this is a young lady, so I hold my hand out for her. She looks at me and I give her a shy smile, I know I've seen her before maybe not in person but I know her, Twitter! She then puts her hand in mine, and it feels so... right, then I help her up. She gives me a shy smile and tucks some hair behind her ear. She's so cute. Then she thanks me and leaves. I stand their a few moments then walk after her, why was she going in the direction of my class, unless. Yes!

On my way to class my phone beeps and I pick it up to see what's wrong I read it, it said: hey, it's Katniss congrats on getting into a university I got to go to have a lecture on sports :( bye :).

Then I realise that's the girl I just saw I've wanted her to recognise me for years but I only recently set up a twitter or tweeter account. I walk into the building and sit next to Katniss but turn my head away from her and cover my face with my shoulder. I then send her a message just to check if it's the same person and to compliment her.

I wrote: thanks, nice hair by the way. I glance over my shoulder and see her smile then look around the room, I turn away.

She messages me: thanks but how can you see me, and I decide to say something to really make her smile.

It said: Easy your beautiful.

I notice her blush and feel mixed emotions, happiness yet sadness because she doesn't know me, we haven't met. We message each other throughout the lecture and then she sends me a message and I realised I hadn't answered it from the beginning. She asked where I was but before I have time to message her everyone floods out of the building as if their were a fire or something. I jump up as she leaves but I can't catch up with her or see her so I just send her a final message: sorry, I tried to catch up to you but I couldn't find you in the crowd, maybe we could meet later. Maybe, she sent me. I then head back to my room with a huge smile on my face. Hopefully we will meet, soon!

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading, please review, I love to hear your feedback! Last chapter which has different pov's.


End file.
